


For You From Me

by fleamarket



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleamarket/pseuds/fleamarket
Summary: Jamie notices a new person in his office. He’s also getting random gifts from someone at work who he really hopes isn’t a stalker. Those two things may line up in his favour.





	For You From Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you procrastinate and you end up cutting out half the fic.
> 
> and you go find a electronic store in the mall in another country so you can get the draft posting done because mobile posting is a no-go and now you’re making edits and italics tag on your phone - hope everything looks good when you read it!
> 
> thank you to all the cheerleaders in this fest. my first fic i’m posting in years.

_Prologue_

Jamie likes to think that he is pretty observant for someone who prefers to stand in the back of any work or social gatherings and people-watch. He knows a lot of his coworkers’ names, even when it’s outside his department, from the support staff to the people in the marketing department, and usually can keep track who is new in the company even though that’s not his job.

Jordie is always surprised when he can name everyone around him and what they do because Jamie rarely talks outside of his team meetings. He’s comfortable with his coworkers now that it’s been a few years since he’s started this job and everyone around him is aware of his awkwardness and treats that with fond smiles and comfortable patience to let flesh out his thoughts.

So when he sees someone new around his workplace, he goes out of his way to find out who that person is.

It doesn’t help when this guy, who is arrogantly hot with a plain black backwards cap and a tight low-neck black t-shirt and equally tight black jeans, is carrying packages and boxes with him all the time and weaves in and out of Jamie’s periphery quick enough that Jamie can’t pin down this person (metaphorically, of course) that he gets irrationally annoyed about himself.

And he really doesn’t know what to do when he sees the guy the next time laughing freely with his head thrown back and gesturing animatedly to the crowd around him and the guy knowingly eats up all the attention on him, the odd one out with everyone wearing in business casual and he’s the one super dressed down with a dark green t-shirt contrasting nicely against his sleeves of tattoos and the neckline low enough to see peeks of the piece connecting to his chest.

Jamie stands back and watches quietly.

_One_

The phone on Jamie’s desk rings and he instinctively picks it up right away to avoid the death glares from his coworkers when someone’s phone rings too long and disrupts everyone’s concentration on their current work (and one person from the group will get up from their desk in annoyance prompting everyone else to do the same and it’ll take forever to get everyone back to work again).

“Hello?”

“Delivery for Jamie Benn at the reception.”

The dial tone beats him to the punch before he can reply. Well, this email is a lost cause at this point and he pushes himself away on his rolly chair and gets up.

Jamie exits the elevator and sees the guy from before, chatting up Laura at the receptions desk. The two of them look friendly enough with each other that Jamie shuffles his feet to the desk without knowing when it is a good time to break the conversation.

The tattooed guy sees him and waves him over, saving Jamie from overthinking how he was going to disrupt the scene in front of him.

“Delivery for Jamie Benn,” the guy says and grabs a giant vase off the desk’s ledge and more or less shoving it at Jamie. The vase isn’t as light as it looks as he catches it in his hands before the chance of dropping it in the transfer happens. Their hands brush briefly when both of them took the extra second to make sure the other person isn’t planning to drop the vase.

“Uh, I didn’t order this.” Jamie looks at the roses in front of him, shaking his head and thrusting the vase back the other way.

The guy’s shoulder slumps before quickly recovering with a professional smile on his face. He points to the flower again. “It says Jamie Benn on the order and you’re Jamie Benn, so this is yours.”

“But I didn’t order it? Just - just send it back or something.”

The guy crosses his arms and frowns. Jamie turns to Laura for help but she isn’t paying attention at all. Clearly, this is a prank but Jamie really doesn’t like to see the guy frown and that it’s pointed at him.

“I think uh,” Jamie looks around, “Laura! Laura would like this to brighten up her desk. Here, Laura.”

He turns to Laura and offers her the flowers.

“Nope, I’m not getting in the middle of this,” Laura says and from the looks of it, not amused at being pulled into this conversation, and throws up her hands. “Besides, I’m actually allergic to flowers.”

The guy blinks a few times, all doe eyes and dramatic-like it’s something he’s surprised about. “Really? But we always put flowers -”

Jamie’s eyes dart back and forth between the two of them, feeling like he’s missing something because the conversation stops and there’s some silent communication going on between Laura and the guy.

Just as abruptly, the guy smirks again, the previous confusion all wiped away in a flash. “My job here is done - I’m out. Laura, see you next time. Jamie, enjoy your flowers.”

And that’s how Jamie ends up with a dozen roses on his desk in the next week.

_Two_

Jamie doesn’t know what to think when there’s a random package on his desk. He stares at it skeptically, furrowing his brows, and glares at it some more. He, again, hasn’t ordered anything off Amazon lately so he isn’t expecting a package; plus it’s too small and too perfectly wrapped (or that it doesn’t have a giant Amazon logo anywhere on the box). There’s no card on it - he pokes at it, hoping it doesn’t explode or has anything popping out like that jack in the box thing Darth tricked him into opening back in the day (and Jamie buries the fact that he got tricked a lot - even Darth got tired of it - and Jamie believed it that it was more to the trust in his brother and not his naivety that he fell for it every time).

He tucks it into his desk drawer to worry about it later, to avoid having a big crowd around his desk. They all mean well but no thanks, he’s learnt that lesson too and it’s probably something super embarrassing inside that he’ll wait until he’s home alone.

He really just hopes there is no stalker in the company.

Jamie opens it once he gets home and in the safety of his room, taking the time to peel off the wrapping paper - he tries to brute force it but the paper won out. He takes the lid off the box and inside is layers upon layers of chocolate. He reads through the pamphlet and decides on the dark chocolate as the first one.

Well, he’s not sharing his box of chocolate with anyone, that’s for sure and forgets about who’d given him the chocolate when he hears the front door clicks.

_Three_

Jamie is running late to a meeting with someone outside his department, which doesn’t often happens, but said person decides he is important enough to be invited so he has to accept the invite. He’ll just mumble his way through the meeting if they ever put him on the spot; he’s just a lot more useful behind his computer screen.

He jabs at the elevator button after missing it by a few seconds and kicks his foot at the invisible dirt on the ground; he even called out to wait but no one heard him, probably. He rocks on his feet in front of the elevators as he waits for the next car when he hears his name nearby. Laura motions for him to walk over.

“Tyler left you a package,” she says and slides the slim envelope over.

Jamie tilts his head in confusion, “Tyler?”

“Yeah, he left it not long ago. I don’t need to have anyone drop it off later since you’re already here.”

Jamie peers at the envelope and tries to see if he can see its content through the paper. “Who’s Tyler?”

Laura shoots out from her seat, a little too dramatic for the situation really, and stalks over to Jamie with her eyes bugged out. “Dark hair, about this tall, tattoos on his arms…”

“Oh, tattoos - isn’t he the-“

“Wait, no, don’t care,” she suddenly hisses in response as the phone rings, poor woman probably has an endless number of calls she has to deal with all day, “just take the envelope and your elevator is here.”

Jamie swipes the envelope from the ledge and jogs back to the elevator before it closes its doors on him again. While he’s tempted to open it, he’s definitely super late to the meeting so he tucks the envelope into his slacks’ pocket and rushes to the meeting room.

The envelope turns out to be a pair of Canucks tickets; Jamie’s eyes widen when he sees the section and row his seats end up being. He begrudgingly takes his brother to the game - well, that’s a lie because he loves his brother and there’s no one else he would take to the game anyway.

(“Wow Chubbs, these seats are great,” Jordie says as the two of them settle into the hard plastic seats. “How’d you score them?”

Jamie nods in agreement - the seats were rink-side and right in the offensive zone. He tucks the ticket stub back into his pocket so he doesn’t lose for them for re-entry. “I got an employee award? Or a token of appreciation?” The letter attached to the tickets was curt and Jamie just assumed it was from the company.

Jordie sips on his beer and frowns, “I’ve never gotten any award.”

“I don’t think you’re on anyone’s list for an award.”

“Hey, I do good work.”

“Yet I’m the one with the tickets.”

His brother ignores him in favour of pulling out his phone and taking pictures of everything around him and too many selfies to count.)

_Four_

Jamie ends up at the coffee shop a block away because the next “gift” that lands on his desk is a gift card to his favourite coffee place.

He’s stopped questioning the mysterious gifts and resigns himself to hope it’s really not from a stalker and he’s going to have to switch jobs because of it. He doesn’t think he’d have any luck in this economy.

He orders his usual latte after waiting in line and since he’s here during his lunch break, he decides to sit down and enjoy his drink slowly and just to be away from the office for a bit. He doesn’t realize he has nowhere to sit until he is holding his cup of coffee with the saucer plate underneath and standing in the middle of the coffee shop looking a little lost.

He scans for a vacant spot but the patrons here are all paired up or looking busy behind their laptop screen. Maybe he should have just taken his coffee to go.

There’s someone waving, arm swinging wide, against the wall in the back of the shop. Upon another look, Tyler’s the one sitting there waving with an empty seat across from him; Jamie hesitates in his steps and the cup jostles a little, messing up the latte art in the coffee - what if Tyler’s waving at someone else behind him but as Jamie walks closer, Tyler’s waves transitions into smaller hand motions, his grin lights up his whole face the closer Jamie gets, so Jamie has to concede that Tyler is waving at him after all.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Tyler says when Jamie fits himself into the small wooden chair.

“I come here often,” Jamie mumbles in reply. He’s been running into Tyler more often now that Jamie may be actively seeking out the other man deliberately and lingers around the lobby for his “daily stretches” that he does during his breaks. He tells himself it is good to take a breather when he gets angry at his work and his body enjoys not being cramped up in his chair.

(Tyler always makes sure he jogs up to greet Jamie when they run into each other, even if they don’t have time to make small talks and asks each other about their day.)

He catches Tyler’s eyes a few times across the small table, slowly realizes he is going to be sitting against someone he has a _vague_ crush on for an indeterminate amount (or however long to drink his latte or Tyler leaving soon because he is finishing off his drink). Either way, Jamie is here and he isn’t prepared to have Tyler’s full attention on him in such an intimate space.

He tries to lean back to give himself some distance between himself and Tyler shifting his chair back - they had been leaning closer to each other with the small table between them but he ends up bumping into this lady’s chair behind him (which he has to profusely apologize). He mumbles to himself about how she is a tiny person and doesn’t need _that_ much room to stretch out her legs compared to him.

Tyler ends up giggling under his breath while Jamie readjusts his chair again so he doesn’t end up kicking Tyler under the table in a game of unwanted footsies.

Jamie stares at Tyler for a few beats and Tyler follows suit for another few - before they end up spending the next minutes staring each other in silence (though Jamie has no problem doing that), he blurts out, “are you always running from building to building delivering all the packages?”

Jamie remembers seeing a sweaty Tyler most of the time and he wants to smack himself in the forehead that - of all things he could say - this is what he leads with when he finally gets a chance to sit and talk to Tyler for longer than a few minutes.

Tyler tilts his head, scrunching his nose though he’s smiling. “What do you mean?”

Jamie ducks down to try a sip from his cup. The drink burns his tongue a little. “Uh - I just assume - sorry - but aren’t you always delivering packages for us? I always see you with - uh - a package or some boxes or whatever, right?”

Tyler nods hesitatingly but now he leans in and looks more amused than anything. Jamie can’t read what’s going on. “I do pick up and drop off packages a lot…”

Jamie raises the coffee cup for a sip then a bigger gulp when he deems the temperature as tolerable. He looks up again and finds Tyler still staring at him with a smirk. Is there something on his face?

“I also do other things.”

Jamie doesn’t know what to do with that. “I work in IT.”

Tyler chuckles again. “Yeah, I know about that.”

Jamie nods slowly. That makes sense, right? Tyler’s probably seen Jamie’s name attached to a department list somewhere during his deliveries, though that’d be weird considering Jamie rarely has anything delivered to him until recently.

“What are you drinking?”

Jamie breathes out slowly, glad for the easy softball question. He explains his favourite coffee and returns the question back to Tyler. Apparently, Tyler only drinks black coffee and is pretty insistent about it - about how pure and untainted that is or something like that.

“But - that’s boring!”

Tyler snorts in response, “and your drink is weirdly complicated.”

Jamie defends his choice of coffee. “The milk dilutes the coffee taste.”

“Which just speaks to my point you’re just drinking milk at this point, not coffee.”

Jamie hmphs and sulkily swallows down the rest of his “milk concoction”, which leads into Tyler jumping into a story about his time travelling to Italy and he boasts about having the best coffee ever while he was there and Jamie doesn’t believe him at all but Tyler calls him out again for drinking essentially milk. But Jamie actually really likes milk so he feels like he has to defend himself but drops it in favour of letting Tyler tease him anyway.

_Five_

The next morning Jamie is still smiling as he walks to his desk down the crowded hallways to find his team is lingering around his desk. He mutters a quick _oh no_ under his breath and gingerly inches closer to not frighten the herd.

“What’s going on?” Jamie asks as he peers over almost everyone to get a glimpse of whatever everyone’s looking at. Maybe the pipe burst over just his desk or something equally bad like his computer blowing up. Instead, he sees a muffin and a coffee-shop branded paper cup on his desk, he’s scratching his head at everyone’s excitement and that there’s free food on his desk - oh god, it must be the stalker again. Maybe they poisoned his food?

“Did anyone see who left it here?”

The crowd quickly realizes it’s Jamie asking the question when all their heads turn back at the same time - they’re standing there with similar smirks on their faces but dispersing themselves out of the area. A few of them even pat him on the shoulder on the way out, either in encouragement or condolences to his eventual doom.

He decides to take Jordie’s philosophy to never refuse free food (though he does have his standards and unlike his brother, the five-second rule is not a thing) and his stomach is telling him yes please feed me, so he bites into his muffin without regret and sips on the coffee to wash it down.

A few beats pass before Jamie stops, his coffee inches away from his face before he places it down and takes the lid off the coffee cup and sees that it’s his exact coffee order from down the street and he knows it has to be Tyler (as if his brother is that generous) and a smile blooms on his face as he slows down and takes his time to savour the muffin and his drink. Before he can think about Tyler and his breakfast delivery again, Jamie gets called away when one of the systems goes down and his team scrambles to diagnose the issue to get it back up and running as soon as they can.

Someone must have brought lunch for the team because there’s pizza and pop on his desk and Jamie may have felt someone’s hand on his shoulder nudging him but he has had his headphones on most of the day to block out the noise of the office since only half the servers are back online - at least traffic is going through again. He blindly pats the desk to pick up his half-eaten pizza slice and his left-hand brushes against his not-pizza. Instead, he finds a post-it stuck to his desk - _good luck :)_ and next to that, another paper cup of coffee.

He picks up the note off his desk and sticks it to the bottom of one of his monitors, pressing across the sticky strip of the note again to make sure it is stuck securely and happily munches on the rest of his slice while turning his attention back to his monitors.

_Epilogue_

Jamie finds his brother in the lobby waiting for him with his head glued to his phone, not even bothering to check if Jamie’s arrived. He did tell his brother beforehand he’s going to be late because the meetings before the lunch break tend to run long, cutting into his lunch hour. He reaches out to slug at his brother but a voice behind him stops him before he makes contact.

“Jamie!”

Jamie whips his head around since he recognizes that voice and sees Tyler jogging up to him with a big smile on his face. He grins and lets himself be hugged by Tyler who really gives the best hugs for someone smaller than Jamie since Tyler just throws his whole body into the hug, and that his hands always find interesting places to stop at.

Which is usually pretty great when they are out on their dates (two!) but maybe not at Jamie’s workplace.

“Hey,” Tyler says when he finally releases Jamie. Jamie does a dress-down of Tyler; even though it’s casual Friday, Tyler always looks better than everyone else even with only a button down and a pair of jeans but skipping the cap for today. It makes Jamie look bad, to be honest, even if his sister tags along when he goes shopping.

Jamie catches his brother staring, now that he finally put his phone away; actually, Jamie does a double-take when he sees his brother gleefully smirking and gawking with his eyes bugged out. Freak. Jamie flushes when he knows that he’s going to have to introduce the two to each other. Jamie may have gone on and on about Tyler enough that his brother knows him way too much about Tyler without ever meeting him.

“So this is Tyler,” Jamie gestures at his maybe-boyfriend and does the same the other way, “and this is Jordie, my brother.”

Tyler leans in and extends his hand, nodding. “You work up in sales right?”

Jordie shakes it enthusiastically along with nodding in response too many times. He doesn’t look imposing at all which is opposite to what Jamie expects when he thought about the two of them meeting for the first time and how he would need to step in to calm both parties down. (The last time it didn’t go so well with his ex.)

Tyler chuckles, turning his attention back to Jamie and Jamie finds that Tyler has shifted closer together. “I like to keep tabs on everyone - though we’ve expanded on a lot of departments recently.”

Tyler and Jordie are warming up to each other though Tyler is mostly the one talking with Jordie nodding along with whatever Tyler is saying. Jordie is all smiles and polite, which strikes Jamie as odd and he makes a note to ask Jordie about it later. Jamie gets pulled back into the conversation when Jordie pointedly tugs on the bottom of his t-shirt. “We’re heading out for lunch, you want to join us?”

Tyler accepts the invitation easily and they make it to the revolving door before they get stopped.

“Mr. Seguin,” the suited man says, gasping for breath as if he sprinted to catch up and waving a stack of paper at them. “Mr. Seguin, you forgot to sign these,” the man continues, bent over to catch his breath. Jamie stares down; the guy really looks like he is in terrible shape - he tilts his head and looks again - the man looks really familiar.

Tyler slaps the man on his back in a teasing manner and tugs the wrinkled paperwork from his grasp. He pulls out a pen from somewhere and uses the man’s back as a flat surface to scribble down his signature. Jamie looks to Jordie, who is looking calm like this is a usual thing that happens.

Unlike Jamie who is trying really hard not to gawk. It finally dawns on him who the man is - he is from the management office, also the person who handles all the communication to the whole company. His eyes only looking between his brother and Tyler, neither people are surprised by this.

“Good man,” Tyler slaps the guy on the back again and returns the paperwork, at least the man is upright again. Tyler waves the guy off and heads towards the doors again with Jordie next to him.

Jamie is still rooted to the same spot.

Jamie watches them from the other side of the glassed walls, how all of a sudden they both pause in their steps and turn back. Jamie catches Tyler’s eyes and Tyler is squinting at him and Jamie recoils, taking a step back like he’s been slapped.

Tyler Seguin is his boss. Like - the company’s boss. Like the name at the bottom of every company email that ends with “Sincerely, Tyler Seguin President and CEO”.

So he does the thing he’s best at. Turns the other way and bolts.

_Actual Epilogue_

“Oh my god, I’m so - um - so fucking embarrassed.” Jamie covers his face with his hands and makes himself as small as possible, as if that’s possible when they’re both on the couch. Maybe Jordie was right, his mind only tuned into the free coffee and donuts they get during company meetings, scarfing them down so he can go for seconds.

Tyler reaches out to him and gently places his hand on Jamie’s arm and tugs lightly. “Hey, hey, you’re all right - it happens sometimes?”

Jamie shakes his head indignantly. He doesn’t want Tyler’s pitying eyes right now. “No, it doesn’t,” he mumbles into his hands. “Who doesn’t even recognize their boss?”

“Hey, c’mon Jamie,” Tyler tries again to pull Jamie’s hand away from his face. Jamie relents and finds Tyler’s brown eyes soft - looking back at him with a gooey smile. “I know it sucks,” he huffs, “but think of it this way - you’d have never given me a chance if you knew who I was.”

Jamie is ready to protest vehemently before it dies on his lips. Tyler’s right - Jamie’s personality would have turned him into a pile of goo before he can even introduce himself to Tyler. He was never a big fan of the suits in the company and he’s never been the type to approach Tyler or any of the VPs after a quarterly all-hands meeting either. If they didn’t have chance meetings like this, Jamie wouldn’t even know how they’d ever cross paths. Jamie softens and lets Tyler tangle their fingers together with a comforting squeeze for measure.

“I’ll tell everyone I chased you hard and you finally fell for my witty charms.”

“But you did chase me,” Jamie retorts.

“Yeah I did.” Tyler leans in and Jamie meets him halfway for a kiss, feeling Tyler’s smile against his lips and giggles until Tyler pushes more and Jamie opens his mouth for Tyler to slip in his tongue. He lets Tyler’s body bracket around him on the couch, their hands still entwined with each other, until they both shift and maneuver around with Tyler now properly situated into Jamie’s lap. Tyler hums happily and wraps his arms around Jamie’s neck. Jamie opens his eyes and grins as Tyler pulls back and let their foreheads rest against each other, breathing heavily in the comfortable silence.

Later on, when the credits are rolling on the TV, Jamie adjusts when Tyler shifts closer to snuggle.

“Is this why you never invited me back to your place?” Jamie asks teasingly now that everything's out in the open. Jamie is happy with his favourite person on his couch and a belly full of pizza and beer. His eyes may be slowly drooping without his consent but he’s just content with how everything worked out.

“Eh, kind of. I also have 3 dogs which I should have told you at the beginning but I’ve been burnt a few times, you know?”

“Show me,” Jamie wraps his hand around Tyler’s and gives it a light squeeze for reassurance.

Tyler smirks and pulls out his phone. “Just a warning, I have a lot of pictures,” he drags out the vowel to the point of exaggeration. He opens his photo app and starts scrolling. “Here,” Tyler angles the phone so Jamie can see it too.

Jamie likes the way Tyler is absorbed into telling him about his three labs; just watching the way Tyler is so animated and excited when he’s showing off his dogs is pretty much the cutest thing ever. He drags his eyes back to Tyler’s phone and sees a picture of Tyler cuddling a baby Marshall - he wants that. He wants to meet Tyler’s dogs and let them slobber over him and they can cuddle into a hybrid human/dog pile on the couch with some random tv show in the background. Jamie leans in more, letting his head rest on Tyler’s shoulder as Tyler continues his stories of how his dogs only love him because he feeds them and would trail behind him until he gives in even though they just ate, or how they have terrible farts and insists to only let out their gas when Tyler’s around.

Tyler turns his head and smiles so softly at Jamie, their nose brushing, and leans in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i want to finish and post the whole thing - redux version - like where’s the date scene or jordie chirping jamie after he finds out???
> 
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> find me @ [tumblr](http://onahalladay.tumblr.com)


End file.
